This Alstroemeria clutivar originated as a sport of the variety `Stalbel` (U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 872,869 filed June 11, 1986) discovered in 1985 in applicant's greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, and was selected for propagation because of its novel and different coloration and flower form than its parent variety and was reproduced asexually by me and under my direction from its own roots with such satisfactory results that asexual propagation was continued through several successive generations, by division of its rhizomes, which conclusively demonstrated that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.